


Say it again

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Natsu is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu has an interesting form of punishment for his boyfriend.





	

Gray bites into his lip, worries it to the point of nearly biting skin.

“Natsu,” he groans. “Can I please-”

“No,” Natsu interrupts, blinking at him from the screen of his laptop. “No touching yourself. You promised-” His breath hitches as he trails the tips of his fingers along his heavy arousal. “You promised me you'd be home yesterday.” He grasps his cock. “You lied. You have to take your punishment.”

“It's not my fault! I finished my work on time but I can’t leave until everyone does their part in this stupid project,” Grays says for what is probably the 8th time.

Natsu shakes his head. He smiles, a look that might pass at innocent if he wasn’t fucking up into his fist. “Excuses, excuses, love.” Natsu tips his head back and shivers. Gray trails his eyes up from the tip of Natsu's leaking cock to the slope of his neck, appreciating the bob of his Adam’s apple when he speaks. “It should be you here, wrapped around my cock, all tight and fucking warm.”

“Jesus.”

Natsu squeezes his shaft and drops his head to stare at the cam. Gray trembles. Even through a screen, those eyes seem to bore right through to his soul. “I can almost feel it.” Natsu jerks himself faster. “You twitching on my cock, scratching my back while I pound you into the fucking mattress.”

_ “Natsu,” _ Gray breathes, sparks snapping hot and electric low in his gut.

Natsu’s legs begin to quake. “Again.” Gray digs his nails into his thighs, needs something to keep his hands out of his boxers. “My name,” Natsu says, voice a little broken and chest heaving. “Say it again.”

The syllables sit heavy in Gray’s throat, shoved down by the groan rising in his chest. Natsu snaps his hips in rhythm with his hand. “Natsu, fuck.”

The flush on Natsu's cheeks fans out, crawls down his neck to spread over his chest. He’s close, Gray knows all too well the way he looks when he’s about to tip over the edge. That expression never fails to make Gray’s cock swell, to make the heat in his belly borderline unbearable, to take him right along  _ with _ Natsu. With how tight he’s wound, he wouldn't be surprised if he came untouched.

Natsu squirms and Gray mirrors him. “Again,” Natsu chokes out.

Gray’s breath leaves him in a rush.  _ “Natsu.” _

Natsu’s body tenses. “Gray,” he growls. White ropes arc over his chest to complement the gorgeous colour clinging to his skin.

Gray watches Natsu work himself through his orgasm, his own ache throbbing in time with each flick of his wrist. Natsu relaxes against their headboard, boneless and sated. He drags a finger through the mess on his chest and pops it in his mouth.

Gray’s mouth goes dry. His hand twitches for his arousal. He barely made it, and he’s so hard it  _ hurts. _

“Enjoy the show?” Natsu purrs.

Gray nods. “Yeah. I mean, I almost-” He snaps his mouth shut.

Natsu’s brows raise. “Oh?” he hums. “Maybe, since you were so good for me…” He smirks, that very smirk that tells Gray he’s in for a treat. “Maybe I can watch you this time.”

“Are you going to…” Gray clears his throat. “Again?”

Natsu traces a finger around his rim. “Something like that.”

Gray’s breath shudders out. He should Skype his boyfriend more often.


End file.
